Tai's New Secret Weapon
by Digigoose
Summary: Self explanatory


Tai's New Secret Weapon

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine etc…

Warning: A very strange story and I make the character personalities a little different or exaggerated from what they really are

A/N: This story takes place in the real world.

Tai was going shopping with Agumon, who was, as he usually did in the real world, dressed in a small black poncho.

"I'm gonna get a pet." Tai told Agumon.

"What kind of an animal?" Agumon wanted to know.

"Hmmm, I dunno, we'll just look around." Tai said and the pair walked up to pet shop.

They peered through the glass window and Tai knew exactly what he was going to get. They walked into the store. 

Tai pointed at the cage next to the window and told the saleswoman, "I want to get a hamster, that one right _there_." He said indicating a yellow hamster with white and black patches on her fur.

"I'm going to buy a hamster, Agumon." Tai told his friend as the lady took the hamster out and gave it to Tai. "And I'm gonna train it so it'll fight bad digimon and then we'll win. She'll be my new secret weapon."

"Uh, OK, Tai." Agumon scratched his head, 'Where in the digiworld did Tai get his ideas? A hamster fighting bad digimon was strange enough but a hamster fighting bad digimon and _winning_…'

"I'm going to name you Daisy." Tai said.

"Daisy?" Agumon asked and thought to himself, 'OK, now this is getting really disturbing.'

"Yup!" Tai looked very satisfied with himself. "Let's go home and train it." 

So Tai and Agumon walked back to Tai's house and Tai tried to train his hamster…without success.

"So pretend this is an evil digimon, Daisy, whadda you do to it?" Tai asked his hamster, pointing to the evil digimon which was actually one of Kari's old barbies.

Daisy ignored the barbie and chomped down on Tai's finger.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWCH!!!!" Tai screamed. Daisy looked very pleased with herself and Agumon looked very amused.

"V-very good, Daisy, but do that to the evil digimon." Tai said and pet his pet hamster.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Hi Tai!" It was the rest of the digidestined and their digimon. 

"Hi everyone, this is my new secret weapon killer hamster." Tai said proudly.

"A killer hamster?" Matt began grinning. "Man, you're getting weirder every time we see you."

"What's its name?" Asked Mimi.

"Daisy!" Tai said.

Sora, Izzy, Kari, and Joe burst out laughing, as did all the digimon except Patamon. Matt in an attempt to keep cool, almost burst trying to keep in the laughter and when Tai glared at him, he did burst and began laughing so hard he was rolling on the ground. TK looked at Matt and began to copy him, assuming what he did was cool, and Patamon copied TK.

"What're we doing, TK?" Patamon asked.

"I dunno, but whatever Matt does is cool and we're doing what he's doing so we're being cool too!" TK answered.

"Oh! OK!" Patamon said.

Mimi was cooing at Tai's hamster, "Ooooooooh, she's sooooooo cute! Can I keep her?" 

Sora took a break from laughing and sat up, "What??!! You want to keep a hamster Tai named Daisy?" she asked. 

"No!" Tai ignored Sora and answered Mimi, "I'm training Daisy to fight so she can beat up the bad digimon." 

At the mention of Daisy's name, Sora cracked up again. 

"Heh-heh…Daisy…" Joe laughed.

"Look at me, I'm DAISY!!!!!" Gomamon shouted.

"You are so totally jejune, Tai." Mimi said.

"That has got to be the funniest _and_ stupidest thing Tai's ever done." Kari said.

"What's wrong with buying a hamster?" Tai asked.

"Nothing…" Izzy said.

"Except naming her Daisy and trying to train her to fight bad digimon and expecting her to win." Matt laughed.

"I don't get it." Mimi said.

For once, Tai agreed with Mimi, "Yeah, I don't get it either." 

"Let's go Daisy." Tai picked up his hamster and decided to go and fight evil digimon. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Afterwards…

Tai: Found some bad digimon and defeated them with Daisy

Daisy: Defeated the bad digimon, ran away from Tai, and changed her name

All the other digidestined and digimon: Stopped laughing and went to save the world

There could possibly be a sequel but only if I get reviews…


End file.
